ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Black Mage Equipment Guide by Eclipstic
Category:Guides ;Guide written by: Eclipstic ;Server: Diabolos This guide contains gear choices for the aspiring Black Mage. I am aware that there are many other choices suitable for the job at given levels. What i have picked out are the ones that are most noteworthy only. That is, they will allow the player to do the best job possible. Also, most BLM gear below 30 is pretty basic and there's not much special about it. So those will have to be chosen at the player's discretion. Main Weapons Sub weapon Ranged weapon Head For a cheap extra boost, the +1 has 1 extra INT. If you didn't buy the Seer's crown +1, this is a winner with 2 INT plus 1 Hmp. The first REAL head piece for BLM. Extra mp, extra INT and -4 enmity to boot. What more can you ask for. More free Hmp gear and the +2 Magic Atk Bonus is nice for AM/AMII. Packs the most INT for the head slot. For those that are desperate for mp, this is a good way to do it. This is the best head piece u can acquire as BLM, only using the AFv2 hat for HNM. A very nice piece for HNM. Extra elemental skill = less resists. Again, more enfeebling magic for crowd control. This can rival the Wizard's Petasos. See Selenian Cap page for augment details. Neck A must have for any black mage. Optional piece for Drain and Aspir. Obtained from the forced pop NM Golden-Tongued Culberry in Pso'Xja. Magic Attack Bonus +8 activates when your MP is less than 51% aftercast; Equip Elemental Torque or a INT Neckpiece when your MP is 51% or greater. Best INT u can find on neck piece. Drops of Jailer of Prudence Earrings In the Labyrinth of Onzozo, Mysticmaker Profblix drops this. Obtained through the Automaton Assault ENM. This is for Elvaan only. Also a reward of Automaton Assault. For the Galka. +1 yields an extra 1 INT. Reward from the completion of the BCNM - Divine Might. Reward from the completion of the BCNM - Apocalypse Nigh. Infamous drop from the Jailer of Love. Watch out for AV afterward (and take lots of screenshots of the death that follows when someone's autotarget attacks it). Body Even though it doesn't have any INT, this is a pretty standard Hmp piece that will last up until you can get a Shaman's Cloak. Galka RSE is amazing for BLM, eh? At 55, a good piece in place of the Shaman's Cloak, can let you use a head piece too. the HQ gives +1 INT. Also very handy for hpdown gear (if going for activating Sorcerer's Ring) Unequip for Stoneskin An all around good cloak, but it will take out your head gear. I personally used this cloak all the way to 71, since the AF hat does not provide elemental skill, but only INT. As a solo blm from 37-75, skill was extremely important. However, if you manage to party your way up, the 3 bodies above are worth wearing a headpiece as long as your life is not dependent on resists. See Head piece section for possible choices. Macro this in for all your enfeebling needs. Yay! Refresh This replaces the Shaman's cloak. If you're not worried about resists, at least idle in this for the refresh. You're Lv. 72! Bask in the massive INT of Errant / Mahatma. Pairing this with the AF hat is an awesome combo. A nuking staple for 71-72, good stoneskin macro piece, and unless you have the Oracle's, use the Houppelande for Hmp. This can effectively/debatably replace for Houpplande (unless using with stoneskin macro) AND a Igqira Weskit. (There is alot of debate about Magic Acc vs. Elemental Skill.) Drops from a Tier IV ZNM Sarameya in Mount Zhayolm. The BLM standard. Rivaled by a well augmented Royal Redingote and decimated only by Oracle's Robe and Morrigan's. Get this if you want the rights to say "I took down the pony". Other than that, its a nice piece, but not the best for this slot due to you can't wear headgear with it. This will replace your Black Cloak as your standard refresh piece. Best Drain/Aspir Body Arguably the best nuking piece, obtained from Salvage. Replaces your Sorcerer's Coat for Refresh. Keep your Weskit around for high-resistance mobs. For BLM, a show piece with Refresh, Magic Defense Bonus, and Converts HP to MP for triggering your Sorcerer's Ring latent (however, there are cheaper methods to obtain this). Difficult to obtain and more work than its worth for most without an HNM shell. If the rest of your gear permits, u can main this piece. I augmented mine with Magic Accuracy +4 Magic Attack Bonus +4, basically replacing skill with INT. I recommend this for high end BLM looking for the 120INT/320skill mark. See Royal Redingote Hands From a forced spawn NM funguar Mycophile in Carpenter's Landing I think SE is trying to say something... yes, SE is trying to say that Galkas need help in the BLM department --[[User:Overgryph|Overgryph]] For the female and male Elvaan respectively. These are worth getting +1 for. These drop from an array of BCNMs. Just...awesome. You will never get tired of these. +15 skill is the biggest boost for this slot. ;Pro/Cons of Lv. 62 RSE The Marine, Wood, and Dune pieces have huge MP boosts as well as 2-4 INT. You will be trading skill for MP/INT so if resists aren't as issue, these are great. ;Elvaan ;Galka ;Hume If you're not going to have Zenith Mitts, pair these w/ the cobra feet and you'll get a partial set bonus. You can pick these up in Windurst Waters (S) from the guard just inside town for 50,000 Allied notes or 75,000 if you're from another nation. These gloves are dropped by Bloodlapper in Meriphataud Mountains (S), forced spawned using Gnat Pellets. They are a decent alternative to Yigit and Zenith mitts due to the MAB+5. Nice to have for Magic bursts and Drain/Aspir. Another alternative if you don't have zenith. 20,000 Points in Mamool Ja Training Grounds will get you these. Available via the big turtle in the sky, Genbu. Trade the Aquarian Abjuration: Hands and the Cursed Mitts to Alphollon C Meriard in the Northern San d'Orian cathedral to remove the curse. These give a bonus 3 INT in addition to the standard +15 elemental. Icing on the cake. These would probably allow you to combine your Zenith mitts and AF hands. However, these are horribly expensive to obtain. It's up to you. Packs an extra +2 dark magic skill for Drain/Aspir. Rings The best ring you can get for blm. Reward for completing the CoP storyline. The latent is a bit tricky (<=75%HP and <100% TP) but can be achieved fairly easy with the right macros to adjust hp. These tend to run a lot cheaper than genius rings, sell em off and buy these or shell out for the next step. The end all, be all of INT rings with the Tamas ring. Einherjar gold. 15,000 Ampoules. Back There really are no capes for BLM that stand out until 32. If you're lucky enough to be part of static Einherjar. Obtained by trading a Vice of Antipathy dropped by Ix'aern (MNK) to Meret in Tavnazian Safehold. Not much to say about this, get it if you can. Waist Hmp piece. Hmp piece. ;RSE ;Galka Galka yet again reaping benefits of RSE. ;Elvaan ;Hume ;Mithra For those starting to show significant damage and hate pulling abilities, maybe some -enmity is in order. Plus a nice INT boost. ;Lv. 70 RSE Ropes ;Galka ;Elvaan ;Mithra ;Hume This has more INT than any other belt. Big mp boost for those first spells as well as 2Hmp. Magic Critical Hit Rate seems to be 10MAB. The only thing you'll lose here is -Enmity compared to Penitent's Rope. An acceptable trade for magic accuracy, in my opinion. ;Elemental Obis When the day rolls around that matches the obi, you cannot beat these. Obtained through the quest In the Name of Science. Get the others if you like, but space is invaluable. Good balance of MP, INT and -enmity. if the Lv. 70 RSE belts aren't for you and u can't get Afv2 belt, this can be a cheap alternative to those as well as the Pentient's Rope. Legs The only RSE that is BLM worthy ...you guessed it, Galka. Very nice Drain/Aspir piece. A nice elemental skill and bridging piece until Mahatma/Jet Seraweels. I'm going to lump these in together because i think its one or the other. If you don't go with HQ Errant, i would get the Seraweels. They drop from Jaded Jody in Wajaom Woodlands. Pure macro piece for nukes that match the element of the day. Godly for those with lots time and a good salvage static. On my server, these are actually very affordable to make. Feet I recall these being stupid expensive because of how much Garrison sucks. These are obtainable via Treasure Casket in Rolanberry Fields. Very nice for lv. 25. ;RSE ;Hume I used these all the way till Rostrum Pumps. ;Galka I know, right? ;Elvaan These are obtained by doing the quest following the Mhaura mannequin quest. If you don't already have a mannequin, this may be too much hassle. ;Lv. 62 RSE Feet ;Mithra ;Elvaan ;Galka (See Cobra Gloves above) Best shoes for your nuking setup. Equip Goliard (if you have them) for your high resist set. Obtained with 20,000 Lebros Cavern Assault Points. A decent option post 73, but extremely hard to come by because the Abjuration only drops from King Behemoth, Fafnir, and Odin. Good luck to ya. A very fun fight in Attohwa Chasm. You get to spawn one mob that spawns another mob that finally drops your junk. Feeler Antlion is spawned by trading an Antlion Trap. the Feeler will spawn Alastor Antlion, which drops your pumps. One of the best feet for BLM. Drops in Nyzul Isle assault from the floor 20 boss. Obtained through Salvage. Great for Stoneskin, otherwise Yigit and Goliard will fare better unless you have the full Morrigan's Robe Set for the set Magic Attack Bonus. Enfeebling Set (75) This set is for soloing and low-man fanatics like myself. For such endeavors, enfeebling is a must. My BLM motto is the best offense is a good defense, because if u can't sleep/bind, you can and will get pwned very easily. BLM base Enfeebling Magic Skill = 238 248 255 This can be very expensive, but the Spider Torque (5 skill instead of 7) is much cheaper. 265 Wizard's Coat +1 adds 2 skill 270 Can be obtained from the ZNM Armed Gears or Khromasoul Bhurborlor. This is also the only Hmp piece on hands. 280 285 Obtained from Ix'aern DRK. 288 The only earring w/ enfeebling, therefore extremely expensive. 291 Drops from ZNM Iriz Ima. With fully merited Enfeebling Magic Skill, BLM has a maximum of 307. It is an insane tool to acquire and well worth it. Drain/Aspir Enhancements (75) Black Mage Dark Magic Skill Base - 269 You really do want the HQ staff here. The extra dark magic accuracy can boost your drain/aspir considerably on those tougher mobs. 276 279 294 Only use when lower than 15% from max 309 319 324 328 I just recently saw my first pair of these and they were pricey for the 4 skill. Expect to pay 1M or more purely because of the rarity and low demand. Weather Dependent Enhancements (Exceptional for Dynamis and Einherjar) Healing MP Set (Hmp)(75) +10 +11 +12 +14 +15 +17 +22 +24 +25 +27 +29 +32 Eclipstic's Personal Set *Staves Mainly used for stoneskin purposes due to the MND boost. Also useful for elemental debuffs (Eg. Shock, Frost) due to the damage over time effect & potency are influenced by the caster's INT. (Capping at 150INT at 8 damage/tick, -13 to applicable stat) *Grips I only use this in conjunction with the Pluto's Staff and dark based magic. Sleep, Drain, Aspir, etc. *Ammo I really wish SE would give us something new to put in this slot, or at least allow us to augment it. *Head *Neck *Earrings When i'm not casting nukes, i macro this in for the fast cast effect for enfeebles and sleeps. *Body I got super lucky and scored a +3 INT augment on this bad boy. *Hands *Rings *Back *Waist *Legs *Feet I use these on enfeebles/sleeps also for Fast Cast effect.